Tia in Baker street
by Dawnspirit
Summary: Uh well... Oh just read it, I hate summarys!!! Rating for some swearing.


Tia in Baker street.

"Transportation"

A/N: _Ay mi!_ This is my first ever Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction and I haven't a clue where it's going. I had the original idea a few months ago and it's been bugging me so It's coming up onto ff.net and if I get too many complaints on it then I really don't care. This chapter was always going to be the most boring, just persevere with it. 

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Alright anything you don't recognise is mine.

Tia glanced along the field.

"C'mon Sal" She muttered. "I'm leaving in ten minutes time!" Another two minutes passed and just when Tia was seriously considering killing Sally when she managed to present herself she spotted her best friend charging along the field.

"Tia!!! Hey TIA!!!"

"I've noticed you! C'mon quick!"  Sally increased her face to beyond break neck speed and skidded to a halt, spraying Tia's white trainers.

"Tia I'm so sorry! My alarm didn't go off, then my mum said I had to walk the dog, _then_ she said I had to amuse my little rat of a brother and then.."

"Alright!" Tia interrupted. "Spare me the gory details! Just hold this will you!" Tia dropped a large rucksack into Sally's arms and bent down to do tie her shoe lace. Sally gasped as the full weight of it dropped onto her limbs.

"Tia what on earth have you got in this rucksack? An elephant couldn't carry this for a hour!"

Tia straightened up.

"I haven't got that much in there! Just my laptop, my pencil case, some paper, my pen knife, my torch, my Gameboy, the games, the Harry Potter series, My mobile, my passport, my purse…."

"Yes, Yes alright!" Interrupted Sally. "Point taken!"

"No hang on, I'm nearly done, my purse and.."

"TIA MILTON! WHY ON EARTH HAVE YOU GOT YOUR COLLECTION OF SHERLOCK HOLMES SHORT STORIES?!!!"

"No need to shout, and where I go my Sherlock Holmes books go with me! C'mon, we'd better go to the coach. Tia picked up her suitcase she and Sally set off towards the large vehicle waiting to take Tia and thirty of her classmates to Paris.

"I can't believe your luck Tia, going all the way to France. I haven't even been out of this country!" Sally moaned. Tia laughed.

"You had your chance! You just thought there was plenty of time to book a place and there wasn't!"

"There were five places left!"

"Yeah and Anya, Lisa, Sammy, Squid and AJ wanted to come too!" Sally scowled as she digested this remark. 

"I don't envy you having to go with AJ thought Tia," muttered Sally as the boy in question swaggered past. "He's evil with a capital E and he's really got it in for you hasn't he?" Tia nodded as a brief look of concern crossed her face.

"Best scientist in the year and he sure let's me know it." Sally squeezed her friend's hand.

"You're fantastic at English though Tia, and PE and I haven't come across a better linguist! How many languages d'you speak Tia?"

"Five. French, German, Italian, Spanish and one form of African." 

"There you go then, and AJ can't even speak English properly." Tia gave her friend a quick smile and her face lapsed back into the look of concern. Sally was just about to tell her to cheer up when a jeering voice cut across the air.

"Hey mental Milton!"

"Ignore him." Hissed Sally as she glared at AJ as he approached them.

"So you done that chemistry homework from year eight yet Milton? Or was it just _too_ difficult?" Sally opened her mouth to tell AJ to do something she would never dare say in front a teacher when Tia cut across her.

"You done that English homework from year seven yet AJ? Or that Spanish, y'know the one with the past tense. And I heard it on the grapevine that you got a detention in PE because you did the worst in the class. Lived that down yet?" Sally gave Tia an admiring look and a thumbs up as AJ flushed a deep red. 

"Don't you dare get lippy with me Milton."

"The same applies to you. C'mon Sal, give us a hand with this." Tia went to lift her case into a compartment and flinched as a hot liquid was thrown onto her skin. She spun round and saw that AJ was brandishing a test tube. She heard her own and Sally's indignant shouts, saw AJ's flushed triumphant face and felt the liquid burning her skin. Then suddenly her vision blurred and she felt a horrible sensation of falling downwards and landed face down in a puddle. A cold questioning voice cut across her jumbled thoughts. 

"Are you alright Miss?"

A/N: It'll get better just give it a chance. Reviews please!!!!


End file.
